


Staying In

by takemylifenotmyheart



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 19:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16939569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takemylifenotmyheart/pseuds/takemylifenotmyheart
Summary: Bucky and you had plans for the evening but neither of you really want to go. (Note: sfw counterpart: Going Out)





	Staying In

“Doll”

Bucky snuck up behind you and wrapped his arms around your waist, burying his face in your shoulders.

“Hmm?”

You turned your head half mindedly to fondly kiss him on his temples while you finished icing the last few of the cupcakes. They were almost done and you both were already running late.

“I don’t want to go, doll,” Bucky mumbled into your shoulders, hugging you tighter.

“Bucky.” 

“I know, but I really don’t feel like it. I just want to stay here with you,” Bucky made his point by nuzzling into your neck and leaving little kisses. His scruff tickled your neck and when you giggled, you felt him smile against your skin. You kept the icing down and turned around in his embrace to see him looking at you expectantly, hoping you’d get him out of the evening.

You didn’t know what to do. On one hand you’d promised Natasha that you both would go over tonight after having putting her off for weeks and on the other hand you knew what Bucky was talking about, you really didn’t feel like going – it was as if the mood just wasn’t right. Bucky could sense your resolve breaking as he looked at you with a small pout,

“Please?”

You let out a sigh mixed in with a half a smile, of course Bucky could plead you into doing anything with his pouty lips and sad brown eyes. They could be so unbelievably sad when he wanted them to be, it was unreal. Bucky knew you were giving in, how could he not when he could always read you even with the smallest changes in your expression.

“But what are we going to tell Nat? We’ve been postponing for weeks Bucky,” you sighed worriedly, trying the last resort, rationalization, trying to fight a losing battle and you both knew it.

“She’ll get over it. We’ve been saying no to her for a while now, she should get used to it,” Bucky grumbled as he reached out for one of the cupcakes behind you.

“Bucky!” You smacked his shoulder in wide eyed admonition but he just grinned at you while he had his cupcake and kissed your cheek for compensation.

You turned around to get yourself a cupcake and you stood against the counter petulantly, holding it in your hand. You probably zoned out thinking of how you could get yourselves out of this one when you suddenly felt something cold against your nose. Bucky had swiped some of the icing on you.

Oh this was war.

You looked up to see him smirking at you and before he knew it you’d swiped a longer stripe across his cheek. You burst into laughter at his shocked expression, removing the icing from your nose and sucking it off, but your own laughter died down as you saw the glint in his eyes as they mischievously glazed over. Uh oh.

You recognized that look, it was always the same one before Bucky chased you down and each time it was after you had flipped him off by doing or saying something pesky. You knew that look very well. Your lips turned up in a smile at the edges as you saw Bucky lick off his icing as well even while staring darkly at you. As you took small steps to the side Bucky matched you for each of them before you just turned around and decided to sprint across your living room.

“So is this how we’re doing this, doll?”

He had an infuriating smirk on his face as he spoke. He hadn’t moved from where he was standing while you were now talking at him from behind the sofa across the room.

You responded with a raise of your eyebrows, as if “sure, whatever”.

“Ready or not, I’m coming baby.”

He grinned before rushing towards the sofa. You squealed as you made your way by the lamp and crossed over the room to leave it and go into the bedroom. You didn’t need to look behind to know he was coming for you, his footsteps were hot on your heels.

“You know you can’t escape me, doll,” You knew it was true but you would never give him the satisfaction.

“I can try,” you retorted, your heart full of laughter.

Reaching your bedroom you stood behind your bed as Bucky entered and stood facing you on the opposite side of the bed, eyes gleaming with mischief. Both of your circled the bed on opposite sides, looking at each other intently for any sign of movement.

“Might as well give up now, doll.”

“Never.”

“Alright then.”

You saw Bucky get up on the bed and your eyes widened. You tried to move away except you hadn’t realized that you were on the side of the closet and there was no space for you to move back and by the time you’d moved an inch to the right, Bucky was over across the bed standing right in front of you with a shit eating grin on his face. You rolled your eyes at his expression.

“That’s against the rules Bucky!”

“Fuck the rules,” he muttered as he backed you up against the closet doors.

He leaned in to kiss you, your arms finding his way to his hair and tugging on them as his found their way to your waist. He found the gap between your shorts and your top and his hands slipped under your clothes and you gasped into his mouth at the contrast in the touches, the cold of the metal and the warmth of the skin simultaneously. He kissed a trail down your jaws to your neck and collarbones he groaned against your bruised skin when you tugged on his hair at the harsh pleasure. He eventually stopped after blowing softly over the skin he bruised and placing a soft kiss to the place and to your lips.

“Can we please not go baby? It feels like I haven’t spent time with just you in forever and I don’t want to share you with Natasha and Clint tonight,” Bucky grumbled against your lips, kissing you softly, intermittently.

Your heart melted at his words. Of course you weren’t going to make him go to something he didn’t want to this badly. You’d missed him too, this was your first free evening in over a week.

“Okay,” you nodded against his lips.

Bucky leaned back in slight to look into your eyes to see if you were messing with him – you were not. It was as if he didn’t think you’d give in this easily and thought he’d have to grovel harder. He still didn’t see how you wanted to spend time with him just as much as he did with you, if not more. You’d told him this and he’s refused stoutly, telling you more was impossible. He was looking at you in a funny way, staring into you – fingers running down your cheek, pushing back strands of your hair only to have them fall back again. Bucky was wondering how he got this lucky with you, how even with your messy hair in a haphazard bun, shorts and his t shirt you looked so lovely and how he felt himself falling deeper in love with you at that moment itself.

“You look so beautiful,” he whispered.

Your heart lurched at his words but you weren’t feeling like playing nice.

“Bucky there’s practically no light, it’s just the lamp,” you teased.

“I know, that’s why,” Bucky’s face split into a grin hearing your words. You always knew how to keep him on his toes, he’d rather die than admit that to you but he couldn’t deny that to himself. Bucky’s words made you burst into laughter and he joined you, both of you laughing your hearts out standing against the closet by the light of the lamp. It was at something incredibly silly but neither of you could help it, right here in each other’s company was what both of you wanted the most at any given moment.

“So what do we do since we’re not going over?”

“Well, I could always do…you, ya know?” Bucky’s flesh fingers trailed innocently up your thighs while his metal ones slipped underneath your shirt again drew small circles on your warm skin.

You laughed again at how cheesy he was being, despite the fact that his fingers’ ministrations were always turning you on. You couldn’t resist yourself at all when it came to him, you’d tried while you both were dating initially and nothing had worked. Eventually you’d given in, knowing it would never be another way. Bucky swore that was the exact way he felt about you as well but you refused to believe him, you cut him off with a kiss anytime he tried that argument. Preferably straddling his lap while you were at it and if he still tried to talk you’d just shift straight to suckling his sensitive spot right next to his collarbone. That always turned him into a groaning mess, just how you liked him.

“That’s very thoughtful of you.”

“I know doll, I’m always only thinking of you,” Bucky’s lips ghosted near your ear as he whispered into them, his breath tickling you. His lips nipped at your ear and you groaned at how much he was flirting with you right now. Your heart fluttered at his words but you couldn’t keep a giggle out of your voice either, how could you?

You softly hummed in appreciation as Bucky trailed wet kisses down from your ears, down your neck and to your shoulders. He pushed the neckline of the shirt aside and gently nipped at the now exposed skin. Before you realized, Bucky’s hands lifted you up in one swift motion by the back of your thighs. You squeaked in surprise and wrapped your arms around him as he turned around and lay you down on the bed behind you. His large frame hovered over you and you took in his features by the soft yellow light only barely illuminating the room. He really was the most beautiful man you had ever seen. You cupped his face in your hands and traced your thumbs along his cheeks and his few weeks old stubble. He wasn’t sure where he was going with it but you’d liked the look on him, so who was he to shave it off? He leaned into your hands and kissed your palm, while looking into your eyes. You smiled at how affectionate he was, loving your constant touch no matter how much you thought you went overboard with it.

Caging you in his forearms, Bucky dipped down and kissed your nose. You scrunched your face up playfully which only led Bucky to kiss you all over your face.

“Bucky I’m not a baby,” you managed in between fits of giggles.

He stopped to look at you and solemnly respond,

“But you are, you’re my baby.”

“Thought I was your doll?” You teased him back.

“You’re my everything,” he said softly and your heart shamelessly lurched at his words. So many months later, and he still had you wrapped around his fingers. You pulled his head down to kiss him deeply before sitting up against the pillows. Bucky whined when you pulled away but his expressions quickly shifted as he saw you taking your shirt off. His eyes widened as your pale pink lace bra came into view and you swore you saw his pupils dilate in arousal. You saw him staring at you and you blushed, it had been long enough and yet you were still not used to how Bucky looked at you like you were the most beautiful person he’d ever seen. Except you were.

“It was because uh- we were planning to go out?” 

“Oh I’m not complaining, doll,” Bucky’s voice suddenly dropped octaves as he came closer to you. You put a hand on his chest stopping him from coming any closer,

“You’re overdressed,” you cocked your eyes at his shirt.

Bucky took it off in half a second and you revelled in the feel of his skin against yours. His taut muscles felt sculpted and he felt warm as well as soft to the touch. You ran your hands down his chest, feeling him react to your touch. You ran your nails down the lines of his abs and he winced at how erotic the sharpness felt in contrast to your fingertips. After allowing you to touch him for a few seconds, closing his eyes and letting you revel in his skin, his eyes flew open immediately after as he gently pushed you down under him again.

He cupped your breasts through your bra and you groaned at the sensation. He sucked harshly on the tops of your breasts, alternating between nipping harshly at them and then softly blowing on them, the contrast felt so unbelievably good it gave you goosebumps.

“Bucky,” you whined, not sure what you wanted to say or ask for but you just felt the need to say his name out loud.

“You - look - like - a - goddess,” he punctuated each word with kisses as he gently trailed down a path from under your breasts to your stomach. You wriggled against his touch because of how sensitive your stomach was and Bucky merely grinned into your skin. Reaching the waistband of your shorts, he yanked them off and threw them somewhere on the floor. His eyes blew out in arousal as your matching lace underwear came into view.

“Fuck,” he grunted.

“Baby you tryna kill me? God, you look so perfect lying under me like this. Fuck doll, I’m going to eat you alive.”

You shuddered at his words, knowing he didn’t make empty promises.

He leaned down and pressed his nose against your cunt, deeply inhaling the scent of your arousal. You knew you were more than wet already, that wasn’t even a question but the sight of Bucky in between your legs made you so much wetter. Bucky licked over the lace and hummed in content.

“Time to make you scream my name doll, raise this moneymaker,” Bucky sat up and patted against your ass. He gently shimmied down the underwear, scrunched it up in his palm and took another deep whiff before shoving it in the back pocket of his jeans. His actions alone were making you wetter by the minute, you knew you stood no chance once he actually got his mouth down there. Smirking at your flushed expression, he dove back down and made himself comfortable between your legs once again. You arched your back the second you felt his mouth on you and shifted back against the pillows, half sitting up with your legs folded and grabbing onto Bucky’s head in between your legs. Bucky teased you with tiny kitten licks all around your now throbbing core as you moaned in desperation. His fingers traced patterns against the skin of your inner thighs as he placed open mouthed, sloppy kisses on your core, refusing to do anything more to alleviate the building pressure.

“Bucky,” you whined again.

He chuckled against your cunt, the sensation itself driving you wild. He teased you by slipping his tongue in between your folds and tongue fucking you for a few second and withdrawing when he felt you closer.

“Ugh Bucky stop teasing me, ungh I need your mouth on me,” he was driving you crazy, bringing you so close but never letting you get close enough.

“Good things come to those to wait, doll.”

You whined in frustration at his words, he was such a pricktease when he wanted to be.

“Bucky i-”

Your words were cut short as you gasped, feeling Bucky’s tongue flick against your swollen clit. After so long of refusing to do anything but tease you, he’d gone and flicked the point where all your arousal was built up. You groaned as he did it again and this time he slipped it in between his lips.

“Ohmygod Bucky-, fuck Bucky you feel so good fuCK-”

You moaned incoherently as he sucked on your sensitive clit, the sensation overwhelming you before suddenly letting it slip out of his lips. You whined in protest as he deprived you and gasped again sharply as his tongue entered your folds, tracing the entrances and sides before flattening out and lapping up all your juices. You were dripping and soaking wet and you knew Bucky was experiencing that first hand. He quickened his pace of driving his tongue inside you and you drew in a sharp breath, knowing you were close. The moment just before you almost came though, Bucky picked his face up and grinned at the string of expletives you directed at him before cutting you mid sentence and diving back in with double the speed. He knew you were close, your walls were fluttering and he shifted his mouth to his clit, sucking on that sensitive nub and he pushed in two of his fingers into your throbbing, soaking core.

“BUCKY IM-”

The feeling of his mouth as well as his fingers pistoning in and out of your poor cunt was driving you over to the edge very quickly. You could feel yourself on the brink of an orgasm.

“Bucky- I’m gonna,- come,” you managed to get words out out in between gasps. Bucky didn’t respond, he simply hummed against your clit and that did it.

“Fuck fuck fuck Bucky I’m coming, I’m coming fuck baby-” you cried out in euphoria as the orgasm washed over you in waves, each stronger than the last. You moaned and lashed and cried out Bucky’s name as you almost saw stars. Once you came down from your high, you realized Bucky’s mouth was still on you. He was sucking your nub gently, but firmly and before you could ask what was happening you felt the waves of a second orgasm slowly approaching.

“Baby I’m going to,-”

You tried to tell him you were about to come again except Bucky already knew and he was relishing in your inability to speak out of overwhelming pleasure. He exchanged his mouth for his fingers fucking you lazily, brushing over that rough patch of skin and sending you a pulse of pleasure each time he did that.

“I know doll, I know,” he said soothingly as a second orgasm washed over you leaving you entirely spent.

“More?”

You shook your head vehemently, extending your arms, just wanting to touch him again. You wearily opened your eyes to see him pull out his fingers and suck them off clean. You blushed at the sight.

He then came over to you and your hands rushed to touch him, having missed the feel of his skin and desperately needing to feel him again. You kissed him deeply, tasting yourself on his lips as his hands slipped back behind you deftly unclasping your bra. You freed yourself from its’ confines as Bucky’s hands now made their way to your front, grabbing your breast in one hands and kneading them freely. He swallowed your moans into his kiss as he continued to draw more, rubbing and pinching your nipples, at times flicking it and relishing in how easily your body reacted to his touch. You fumbled along his pants, trying to get his cock out and he hastily opened the zip for you. Sliding your hand in, his cock twitched at your touch and he felt hard, warm and soft at the same time. You moaned into his mouth when you felt how hard it was and it was his turn to blush and groan.

“Is that all for me, baby?”

“Who else would it be for, doll?”

“Mhm, better not,” you whispered in the midst of kissing him while you ran your palm up and down his length. He mouth shifted to your breasts, sucking on the nipple and occasionally biting them softly. He was paid back by squeezes on his cock.

“Doll I’m not gonna last much longer,” he grunted out.

“You ready?”

You nodded as he pushed his pants and boxers down and pulled you onto his lap straight onto his cock. You slid down slowly, the thick length filling you up as your soft, tight walls clenched around him. Once comfortable, you moved up and down along his cock, setting a slow torturous pace just to tease Bucky. Bucky knew exactly what you were doing and so a second later he flipped you over with a grunt, hovering over you again.

“Teasing isn’t nice, doll,” he admonished before driving into you at a punishing pace. You moaned loudly and throatily as his thrusts brought you closer to another orgasm in no time. Your hands were furiously raking his back, your legs wrapped around his hips.

“Bucky I’m going to come baby I’m gonna-”

“Come for me doll, come for me,” Bucky grunted out himself as he felt his orgasm coming closer.

“BUCKY I’M-”

Your orgasm erupted with a crash and midway you felt a metal finger on your clit, furiously vibrating. Bucky was truly relentless. He hadn’t even let you come down from the first and here he was again, with his sex fingers on your poor nub. Your breathing quickly got laborious again as you felt another orgasm dawning on you,

“Doll I’m so close-” Bucky was gasping in between grunts, he wanted to tell you how good he felt inside you but the pleasure was too much for him to try and talk any more.

“Come for me baby, come for your Y/N,” you cooed softly and that did it for Bucky. He came in you with a throaty moan and soon after you came around him again, from Bucky’s metal finger on your clit. God, you loved his metal arm. Gasping for breath you laid back into the pillows, dragging Bucky onto your side. He lay down and kissed your temples softly before pulling you in closer to him.

“I love you,” you mumbled into his side before pressing a kiss to the skin.

“I love you too. Thank you for staying back, doll.”

“Thanks for the sex Buck,” you giggled.

“Anytime.”

God, you loved Bucky so much was probably your last coherent thought before you drifted off to sleep peacefully next to him, wrapped around his arms.


End file.
